Putri Salju
by ararancha
Summary: Tawa kecil lagi-lagi terdengar dari bibir Rukia sebelum menarik Renji ke rengkuhannya, memberikan pelukan pada keluarga kecilnya sebelum mengecup pipi Renji dan Ichika, "Terima kasih, karena kalian, aku tidak pernah lebih bersyukur daripada ini telah dilahirkan." / Untuk ulang tahun Rukia Kuchiki. RenRuki. Family. Mind to RnR?


[30 Days Fanfiction Challenge by yellow-ssi, Day 14: Kingdom]

Sebuah fanfiksi untuk hari ulang tahun Rukia Kuchiki, dan untuk kamu yang menyukai pairing Renji/Rukia. Selamat menikmati.

* * *

"Akhirnya Putri Salju hidup bahagia bersama dengan pangeran di istana selamanya. Tamat."

Renji melirik anak semata wayangnya yang tengah memandanginya dengan tatapan tidak terima. Meski usianya baru empat tahun, Ichika sangat kritis soal dongeng yang diberikan padanya.

Kali ini ia harus bersiap-siap dengan pertanyaan anak ini usai kata 'tamat' terucap. Jelas dari dahinya yang berkerut, Ichika akan protes.

"Putri Salju itu ... putri yang bodoh, ya? Tidak keren!"

Renji hanya menjawab dengan helaan nafas.

* * *

 **An Abarai/Kuchiki family fanfiction  
Family, Romance**

 **.**

 **Putri Salju  
[Happy Birthday, Rukia]**

 **.**

 **Bleach © Tite Kubo  
** _ **I gain nothing from this fanfiction**_

* * *

Mendapat giliran untuk mendongeng sebelum Ichika tidur memang bukan perkara mudah. Rasa-rasanya Renji lebih baik diminta untuk mengalahkan ratusan hollow daripada harus mendapatkan pertanyaan tanpa akhir dari putri kecilnya.

Putri Salju kok lemah? Kenapa waktu diracuni, dia tidak sadar? Kenapa tidak lari jauh-jauh saja kalau memang mau diracuni? Kenapa kurcaci mau membantu putri salju, padahal dia masuk rumah seenaknya?

Dan rentetan pertanyaan lain sampai akhirnya Ichika menguap dan mengatakan bahwa pertanyaannya belum selesai.

Renji berjalan terhuyung ke double bed yang ada di kamarnya. Ia lantas menghempaskan tubuhnya ke tempat tidur dan melenguh, berharap itu bisa melepaskan rasa lelahnya.

Tapi tidak ada yang mengalahkan sentuhan lembut Rukia pada puncak kepalanya beberapa detik setelah Renji menghempaskan tubuhnya. Wanita dengan tubuh mungil itu tersenyum dan meletakkan buku yang tengah dibacanya ke atas pangkuan.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu hari ini," ucap Rukia kemudian menundukkan tubuh untuk mengecup kening Renji.

Meski menikah sudah hampir lima tahun, tapi rasa malunya masih ada kalau Rukia bersikap manis begini. Rasanya jadi ingin menambah anak lagi kalau tidak ingat punya satu putri kecil yang selalu mengidolakan dirinya.

"Aku menceritakan Putri Salju pada Ichika hari ini."

Rukia tidak bicara apapun, tapi pandangannya tertuju pada Renji, mengusapi rambut panjang shinigami yang berstatus sebagai pendamping hidupnya itu.

"Dia terus-terusan bertanya kenapa Putri Salju itu lemah, padahal seharusnya ia kuat dan keren."

"Ah..."

Melihat respons Rukia, sepertinya taichou divisi tiga belas itu memiliki jawaban kenapa Ichika bersikap demikian.

"Aku menceritakan soal Sode no Shirayuki padanya."

"Huh?"

"Iya. Kubilang bahwa Sode no Shirayuki adalah putri cantik yang kulitnya seputih salju, namun tegas. Aku bilang bahwa ia sekuat bongkahan es besar yang mampu mengalahkan siapapun lawannya. Zanpakuto yang sangat bisa diandalkan."

Kali ini giliran Renji yang diam, berpikir apakah sebaiknya ia menceritakan mengenai zanpakutonya lain kali? Tapi ia tidak mungkin mengatakan bahwa Zabimaru adalah penjelmaan ular kecil dan baboon wanita yang senang pamer belahan dada, berisik, dan sering membantah.

Cukup Rangiku saja yang jadi contohnya.

"Aku juga ceritakan soal Shirayuki yang dulu sempat berkhianat bersama zanpakuto lain karena adanya zanpakuto tak bertuan, dan aku kalah darinya karena tidak mengenal zanpakutoku."

Rukia mengakhiri dengan senyuman.

Ah, senyuman terluka yang pernah Renji lihat saat dulu ia melepaskan Rukia untuk menyandang nama Kuchiki. Mensejajarkan tubuhnya dengan bantal di samping Rukia, Renji kemudian menyentuh tangan sang dara.

Membuat Rukia menoleh.

"Jangan mengingat hal menyedihkan begitu. Kau tahu bahwa setelahnya semua zanpakuto kembali ke pemiliknya, kan? Bahkan tidak ada yang tahu bahwa Senbonzakura hanya berpura-pura. Ia mirip sekali dengan pemiliknya, tidak bisa ditebak."

Tawa kecil meluncur dari bibir Rukia, ia lantas meletakkan buku pada meja di samping tempat tidur dan mematikan lampu tidur.

"Istirahat, sini. Aku sedang ingin memeluk istriku."

"Ada mau, ya?"

"Tidak, sedang ingin saja. Memang tidak boleh?"

Rukia hanya menjawab dengan dengusan dan membiarkan lengan kekar Renji merengkuh pinggangnya.

* * *

" _Zanpakuto_ memang hanya sebuah alat yang tidak memiliki hati dan perasaan, karena itulah _shinigami_ menjadi pasangan kami, karena dengan perasaan dan hati mereka, kami memiliki seorang penuntun. Tapi … Rukia, aku mulai jenuh dengan dirimu yang tidak pernah berkembang lagi."

Kulit seputih porselain, sepasang iris kebiruan yang tak ubahnya bagai permata indah yang berkilauan, dan rambut putih panjang yang lembut. Jika memang Putri Salju itu nyata, mungkin Sode no Shirayuki adalah personifikasi yang tepat untuk menggambarkannya dengan sempurna.

Jemari lentiknya kini menyentuh dagu Rukia, membuat mata mereka saling beradu sebelum bibir Shirayuki membuka tanpa ada suara. Namun dari gerak bibirnya, Rukia bisa membaca 'sayonara' dan selanjutnya ada suara alarm yang memekakkan telinga.

Rukia bangun dengan terengah-engah, menemukan bahwa tempat di sampingnya kosong. Suara alaram yang memekakkan telinga ia matikan sebelum menarik nafas panjang. Ke mana Renji? Ini baru pukul lima pagi dan biasanya ia akan bangun lebih pagi daripada suami dan anaknya.

"Renji?" panggil Rukia dengan suara serak.

Masih terasa sekali mimpi bahwa Shirayuki tidak lagi ingin untuk bertarung bersama dengannya karena dirinya yang lemah. Hawa dingin di alam bawah sadarnya terasa lebih menusuk karena pandangan garang Shirayuki di mimpinya.

Tidak ada jawaban berarti Renji tidak ada di sekitar kamar.

Rukia memilih untuk beranjak dari tempat tidurnya dan menyeret langkah menuju ke arah kamar Ichika, memastikan apakah putri kecilnya masih terlelap. Biasanya jika sudah terbangun, Ichika akan membawa selimutnya dan bergabung di antara Renji dan Rukia.

Tapi pagi itu tidak, jadi seharusnya Ichika masih berada di tempat tidurnya.

Rukia membuka pintu kamar Ichika dan yang ia dapati adalah tempat tidur kosong. Tidak ada putri kecilnya yang sedang menghisap jari dan terlelap di sana. Kedua iris violet Rukia membulat. Tidak, ini sama sekali tidak lucu. Tiba-tiba saja tidak ada siapapun di rumahnya termasuk putri Rukia satu-satunya.

"Ichika? Renji?"

Kernyitan di dahi, rasa mulai ditinggalkan kembali terasa. Rukia tidak senang dengan perasaan ketakutan ini.

"Ichi—"

" _Happy birthday to you … happy birthday to you … happy birthday, happy birthday, happy birthday Rukia_ ," dari arah dapur, Renji membawa kue berbentuk Chappy dengan lilin-lilin kecil di atasnya.

" _Happy birthday_ , _Okaa-sama_!" Ichika memeluk tubuh Rukia erat-erat.

Wanita dengan marga Kuchiki itu tersenyum lebar, tidak bisa menahan air matanya untuk sesaat. Ia memejamkan mata dan meniup lilin yang ada di atas kue tersebut. Ah, harusnya ia ingat bahwa hari ini adalah ulang tahunnya. Pantas saja kemarin Renji menawarkan diri untuk berada seharian di rumah, merapikan rumah, dan menjauhkan Rukia dari dapur. Pantas saja ia menawarkan diri untuk membacakan cerita pengantar tidur pada Ichika.

Rukia lupa bahwa 14 Januari menjadi hari spesial untuknya.

"Hey, kok menangis? Apa kami keterlaluan?"

" _Okaa-sama_ baik-baik saja?" Ichika menoleh ke arah Rukia.

"Ah, ya. Aku baik-baik saja, kok. Ayolah, hanya terkena asap lilin, mataku jadi pedih. Jangan melebih-lebihkan, ayo simpan kuenya!"

"Simpan? Bukan dipotong?" kedua alis Renji terangkat, tampak bingung.

"Kau tega menyuruhku memotong Chappy?"

"Tapi ini kan hanya kue, Rukia."

"Tuh kan benar, _Ottou-sama_! Memang Chappy tidak boleh dipotong!"

Dahi Renji berkerut. Strategi apa yang harus ia lakukan agar Rukia mau memotong kuenya? Harusnya ia tidak mengikuti ide Byakuya untuk memberikan Rukia kue berbentuk Chappy jika memang akhirnya seperti ini.

Tawa kecil lagi-lagi terdengar dari bibir Rukia sebelum menarik Renji ke rengkuhannya, memberikan pelukan pada keluarga kecilnya sebelum mengecup pipi Renji dan Ichika, "Terima kasih, karena kalian, aku tidak pernah lebih bersyukur daripada ini telah dilahirkan."

Tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan untuk Rukia daripada senyum Renji dan Ichika.

"Ayo dipotong, kuenya!"

"Renji!"

* * *

 **—owari—**  
 **[1145 words; 14/1/2019 23:32 © ararancha]**

* * *

 **A/N:** Selamat ulang tahun, Rukia! Fanfiksi ini saya buat ngebut cuma 2 jam dan ngetiknya pakai hp di kereta, sampai-sampai saya hampir salah turun stasiun. Hahahaha. Semoga sukadengan cerita ini dan maaf kalau aneh, ya, karena sudah lama tidak menulis. Huhuhuhu.

 _Nee, mind to RnR, readers?_


End file.
